warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
John Doe
John Doe is the eleventh mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. It resolves around Mark "Karma" Owen and the Vanguard chasing down the Terminus operatives in Sovereignty-aligned Shanghai, who posses the BioKey after the Pantheon Station raid. Cutscene The scene opens with a satellite map of the world. It shows the VTOL stolen from Pantheon station flying towards Shanghai. Decker comments on it, saying that China was more than happy giving refuge to the perpetrators. On screen appears the message: "Code 9" in red, as Decker explains that the enemies have access to their gear-hardware and are able to shut down their bodies once they crack the BioKey's firewall. Karma responds, asking how long they got before they will crack it, to which Decker replies that it should take days before they are able to. The map zooms in on China and Shanghai, zooming in on the ground before switching to a digital overlay, showing the underground with the Vanguard soldiers on it. It cuts to an on-rails cutscene with Karma standing besides his squad mates inside the train. The telecom announces that they arrived at the Base of Operations. Kodak taps Karma, asking wether he is still awake. Karma responds agitated, saying he can't fall asleep in those conditions. The train stops and they step out. The Base of Operations is makeshift, thus personnel are still chaotically moving around hardware and other supplies while the soldiers rally. Karma follows Decker to Jaeger, who is standing behind a Mobile Command. Decker asks about the current location of the BioKey, to which Jaeger responds that the BioKey's GPS is still online, but that they can't pinpoint the exact hideout of Terminus and asks what they will do. Overview As Decker is saying that they will stakeout, the air raid horns. The intercom announces that drones are appearing all across the city. Before they know it, a squadron of AWDs rush over the compound, firing missiles all over the place. The team dodge the strafes, waiting for an opportunity to get inside the building. Once inside, Decker contacts Clockwork, asking what is happening. Clockwork responds, saying that the drones appear to emerge from military deposits and calls it possible stockpiled reserves from the Geneva attack. Decker tells Jaeger to continue to search for the BioKey's locations, while the others go outside and try to take out the drones around the base. While defending the base, Chinese foot soldiers start aiding the drones in the assault. Kozak calls the Chinese out for being treacherous bastards and Karma replies that even when he was with the Sovereignty, he didn't like them. After clearing out a few waves, another Vanguard team report a VTOL Killer Drone heading towards the base. The Drone appears above them, firing 2 missiles that obliterate the walls of the building. It then quickly flies away and turns around for a second strafe run. While trying to survive the airstrikes and fending off the ground units, Decker commands Karma to grab a Hack Module from the supplies. As Karma grabs the module from a depot across the base, he tries to get WiFi contact with the Dreadnought by aiming his visor at it while it is hovering above the base. If he manages to link to it for a few seconds, he gets a hacking mini game that involves a logic puzzle similar to that off Steal My Thunder. After he has done it, the Drone is unlocked and Karma can control it and fire at enemies on the ground and in the air. Then when most of the enemies are gone from around the base, Jaeger contacts Decker, saying he has narrowed the location down to a hidden hideout in the underground. The team enter the underground again, boarding the train and heading towards the target location. In the meantime, Jaeger explains the group that the hideout is part of Chinese secret police cells, meaning they're well hidden inside the underground. As he continues, explosions among the rails trigger and blow a part of the train off the rails. Karma and the others are briefly stunned by the chaos, but their waggon is largely unscathed. Their exit is blocked off, so they are forced to climb out of the top. While standing on top of the train, Karma overviews the havoc caused by the trap, with flames smoldering the remains of the train. They try to find casualties, but the team is swarmed by special forces of the Sovereignty. As they fend off the assault, Decker orders the team to move up, leaving behind other comrades still trapped inside the train. Kozak refuses, but while Decker remains firm in his order, so does Kozak. Karma joins Decker as the only one, leaving the train behind while entering deeper into the tunnels. As they get closer to the target location, the tunnel gets darker and quieter, causing them to suspect an ambush. Decker contacts Jaeger, but gets no response. As he tries to contact Kozak, he again is responded to with silence. They arrive at the target location, finding nobody guarding the closed entrance. They use a scanner to see if the door is rigged, but find nothing. Hearing sounds from inside, Decker takes point and tells Karma to shoot on sight. As they breach the door, Karma aims, seeing the Terminus crew gathered around. In the middle of the pack is Saint holding the BioKey in his hand. As Karma pulls the trigger, the weapon jams, confusing both Karma and Decker, who rushes forward to tackle Saint, who raises the BioKey and pushes a button, stopping Decker in his tracks. Saint tells the duo what they know about Agent Whistler, providing the audio log they found in Russia as evidence of his involvement in creating nanotechnology used in the Singaporean attack, telling them the intel of Nazari, believing that Whistler has more nanotechnology to his arsenal. Decker asks them why he would do that, so Saint responds with showing the profile of Tom Whistler, revealing his history as a Typhoon-employed enforcer, who has now rooted himself deep into the Convention to rebuild a Typhoon influence sphere. Karma and Decker both doubt the story, but Decker then expresses his doubts in the future of the Convention, seeing its ideals slowly crumble as more and more power is drawn to the Convention, with the Agency especially playing a shady role in all of it. Decker gives in, telling Terminus that Vanguard will send out an immediate arrest order on Whistler, until they can confirm his true identity. Prophet steps in, saying that Whistler would be gone before they could catch him, asking Decker to take immediate action. Karma, still doubting Terminus story, dares them to give them over to them, allowing Vanguard to escort the 'prisoner' to the Agency, where they will arrest Whistler. He argues, that if Terminus is so sure about their accusations, they know Whistler will be guilty and then their names will be cleared. Without doubt, Locke steps forward, agreeing to the plan. Saint releases the pair of the restraints, telling them to not underestimate the wit of Whistler, seeing how he already has mislead so many people. He ends, asking Locke to keep the sidekick for them, as they make their way out of the hideout. Characters *Mark "Karma" Owen *Harrison Decker *Jacek "Kozak" Blaszczykowski *Thomas Jaeger (Heard only) *Calvin "Saint" Silex *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *David Locke *Dylan "Glasgow" Hall Achievements *'Denial and Deception' (15 /Bronze ) - Complete John Doe on any difficulty.